Your most gorgeous spots
by Nasse
Summary: To be discret is something of outmost importance to Yzak, or maybe he just wants to be the one in charge of every situation? And what is Kira and Athrun doing all night? Grrr... Lemon. Kira/Athrun Yzak/Dearka and more. Real Genre: sex sex and more sex!


Hello all you yaoi lovers out there!

Gosh have I been wanting to post this for a long time ;) Anyway. I king of wrote this to my boyfriend who is totally in love with Yzak! It takes place when they are about 19/20 and it's all very much my own imagination of what wappens behind the scenes. In this chapter it's Dearka/Yzak and Athrun/Kira that's on the map ;)

Enjoy!

**Warning!:** I know I know there is a LOT of sex in this chapter ;) don't complain, yes? There will be less of it later on... or wait. YOU WANT LEMON, don't you? :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam, any of them... :( BUT WE HAVE A MINIATURE STRIKE FREEDOM! MOAHAHAHA 8D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

**Sex me up**

"I thought you'd die..." he mumbled and felt his eyes itch, even though crying was something he detested and really did not want. His legs where shaking slightly as he stepped away from the door, eyes lowered to the floor and his hands knotted into fists along his sides. He knew anger was his weak spot, but he could not help it when it bubbled inside him. It was as if though there was only an ON switch, and nothing that could turn it off (if you didn't count a cold splash of water in the face that his mother had realized worked, a long time ago).

"You stupid?" Dearka chuckled and put his bag down next to him against the wall, as the sliding doors shut behind him. It was obvious to him that Yzak was not at all in the mood of jokes but he had to say something, or else this moment would just pass like any other. "I'm sorry I scared you... Yzak"

"Don't give me that" the light haired one snapped and looked up at him with eyes burning, like always when mad. "I am your Commander and I expect to be treated as such! We might have known each other since childhood, but you're My soldier non the less... you got it, Elsman?"

"Yes sir..."

"Now, if you'll excuse me..."

With that, Yzak left the room the same way Dearka had entered, leaving harsh silence and a faint smell of rage.

"Great..." the blond one sighed and threw himself on the bed with closed eyes and a slightly pained expression playing over his features. He had been out for days, not being able to rapport back because the stupid communication had been down and his stupid fucking radar had been out, so finding his way back to the ship had been a damn mess. _And here I am... back again, missing him like fucking crazy... and he doesn't even say my name or anything, sick punk of a Commander I have here..._

He lay there for more than half an hour before finally stepping into the shower. His body was as tired as it hadn't been in years and his hair smelled of thick smoke and days of sweat. His clothes would probably not be wearable before going through cleaning for hours and his unit really needed to be washed with a pressure-wash powerful enough to blow people to bits. Stepping into the shower was both like having the best orgasm ever and getting shot by guns and arrows though... It burned his aching muscles and eased his headache... but not all aches.

"Fuck..."

...

During the weekend, Kira had been visiting Athrun and Cagalli at the smaller house further up the coast of Orb. They had been staying there for quite a while now, mostly to get away form the wilderness of the big house and all its inhabitants, but also because Cagalli wanted to get away from her duties from time to time.

Cagalli had been so happy to see him, talked about everything between heaven and earth and joked around with him, calling him little brother. As usual. Athrun had been just as happy but held back his words, just watching them as they spoke and occasionally letting a question out until she had gone off to bed with the excuse of needing to get up early the day after. Which was probably true, but Kira couldn't care less if it was or not.

Arthun sighed and met Kira's eyes from over his glass of wine, his green orbs reflecting the light from the candles on the table softly. "I missed you..." he said, gently and put the glass down again. Kira could feel his entire body shivering as goosebumps rushed over his skin by those words. How he had missed them...

"Athrun..."

In a second, their glasses where down in thousand pieces on the floor, the wine coloring the white carpet as red as blood but Athrun didn't care. There was no need to care about a carpet when Kira was right there in his arms. The table was empty for just a moment before he could feel Kira underneath him against the cold surface, tanned fingers pulling at the buttons on his shirt and Athrun's own pale ones pulling at those warm, brown locks that he just couldn't get out of his mind. Kira was trembling, from anticipation, most definitely. They hadn't done this in weeks, and it showed...

The tanned chest underneath him was free of bite marks, not even the really big one he had left last time was visible anymore and the scratches were gone as well. He groaned and felt his entire body ache to put his mark on that gorgeous skin but he stopped himself just to be able to look into those deep eyes belonging to his childhood friend.

"I missed you, Kira..." he said again and rejoiced as he saw those eyes flutter in happiness and relief.

"Again..." the younger one whispered back before grabbing a hold around Athrun's neck, pulling his face down until they were both breathing the same air, noses touching, lips so close he could almost taste the wine of off the other's. So close. So beautiful. So strong... So fragile. "Tell me again, Athrun..."

"I missed you... I missed you"

"Hnn..!"

Oh he made such amazing sounds! Athrun could almost feel them run down his spine as they left Kira's lips and gosh how hard he was. He could feel the other one's pounding heart thought his warm chest as he let his fingers caress the surface, Kira's fingers still trying to get the buttons of his shirt open so that he too could feel skin underneath his fingers.

"I'll help you with that" Athrun smiled and pulled his shirt off in one swift movement, leaving the other one apparently breathless on the table, fingers running down pale muscles and perked nipples.

"You..." Kira then said and bit his lip, breath hitching before he could speak again. "...so amazing, Athrun"

Athrun groaned, it must be the tenth time now, he'd lost count already. "I need you..." he whispered before realizing that he couldn't wait any longer, even though he would have wanted to drag this out for as much time as possible. "Oh God I need you"

Kira could only nod before their lips clashed together, so hard Athrun winced a little when his teeth hit Kira's in their eagerness to kiss and feel. He didn't mind at all though, the feeling of his lover's tongue and lips soothed the pain and Kira's even more eager fingers tugging at the zipper on Athrun's pants made him gasp for air and blush with need.

Once again, the tanned one couldn't really make his fingers work and Athrun smiled tenderly in the middle of his wanting, pulling his own pants down himself before turning his attention back to the gorgeous body and soul on the table. Kira was tugging at his own pants and boxers and soon threw them on the floor, leaving Athrun with goosebumps and shivers all over his body by the look of it all. The way that tanned skin continued down the slimmed waist and hipbones, the way it transmitted into a paler shade of light brown and oh, the way those lower curls of brown tickled his fingertips as he let them stroke through it. He had to.

"Ahn..." Kira gasped as he felt Athrun's fingers run across his hardness and there were tears in his eyes already. He couldn't wait any longer either.

Athrun's lips where all over that tanned skin now, half crawled up on the table, his own naked skin still prickled with excitement and longing, Kira's warm fingertips everywhere; stroking, grabbing, pulling and caressing. His legs where soft around Athrun's hips and his deep eyes desperately fluttering with want. There was no question about why he had really come here, his body spoke a language Athrun knew so very well...

"Missed this..." he whispered into the older one's ear and half died when one of those luscious moans once again left Kira's lips. "I never want this to end... Kira"

"Then don't let it..!" the other one whimpered and pulled Athrun down again, kissing his lips while gently pulling at his dark hair to get him even closer. Athrun smiled into his warm embrace and pulled at Kira's legs, getting him tighter and groaning once more as his own painful erection twitched at the feeling of Kira's skin against it.

"I can't hold back..." he gasped and immediately felt warm fingers sneak up around his cock, as if the other one had been waiting for those exact words, Kira gasping just by the warmth of it in his hand and Athrun doing just as the body underneath him wanted.

The pressure from pushing closer was enormously pleasurable and he felt as if though he was going to come just after one inch. Kira looked the same way but there was no way any of them would let that happen. Their eyes were locked together, green vs deep blue-purple ones, Kira's fingers buried deeply in Athrun's hair, Athrun's fingers gripping at the warm skin of Kira's pelvis, pushing them both closer as his cock slowly made the brown headed one moan at the top of his lunges.

"I love you... Kira..." Athrun moaned into the salty bend of the other one's neck and felt himself shudder with pleasure and love. Kira was so beautiful like this, his breath so warm and his moans so gorgeous they made him want to die right here, on the table, with him. The way he was arching his back into every thrust of Athrun's moments, the way he was so tight from waiting for this for too long, the way his fingers caressed and groped at everything he could reach, the way his eyes fluttered and where unable to focus, the way his legs tightened around him as Athrun thrusted deeper, slowly... the feel of Kira's twitching member against his stomach.

This was heaven, the only place he wanted to be, right here and now.

"Kira... I'm..."

...

When Dearka woke up from deep slumber his hair was all messed up from falling asleep when it was still wet and the darkness in the room was disturbing. He watched the time and groaned as he realized it was only two in the middle of the night. If he woke up at this hour, he could never seem to fall asleep again, maybe because he always knew that he had to get up early the next morning.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, wondering why the hell he had woken up again because frankly, it was not because of one of those nightmares at least. He looked up to see if he had forgotten to turn the communication of, maybe someone had called for him... instead he found Yzak standing by the door, hands behind his back and eyes turned to the floor.

"Commander..?" he asked, slightly confused and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, prepared to stand and honor his leader, but Yzak raised his hand in a silent 'sit down' so he stayed on the bedside.

"I... I came to check on you..." the pale one half whispered and took some steps closer, the faint light from the bathroom falling on him with almost ghostly light. "See if you're okay..."

"I'm always okay, Commander..." Dearka answered, calmly and even smiled a little even if he was tired as hell and very confused at the moment.

"Yzak..." the man by the door answered, immediately, almost interrupting Dearka and turned his face away even more. "Call me Yzak..."

"But you said..?"

"What I said doesn't matter..." Yzak interrupted again and looked up, his blue eyes glimmering in the light, his expression so hard to read that Dearka felt totally taken aback with his words. "...Yzak, is fine... for now, so... you can call me that..."

"Okay..."

Yzak walked even closer. He looked uncertain himself, which was very unusual, even for him. Dearka always found it heartbreaking to see that expression in the soft face of his old friend, especially now after Yzak had become one of the most successful commanders in the whole of ZAFT.

"You know..." Yzak then suddenly said and Dearka was immediately snapped out of his worrying thoughts. "I really missed you..."

"I missed you too, Yzak..." was the only thing he could answer with, but it was the truth and it would have to do, no matter how cheesy it made him look or sound. The darkness in the room seemed not so dark anymore as Yzak had entered, his body looking so lonely, even though he was only an arms length away. _I want to reach out to you... _Dearka thought and looked for the other one's eyes. _I want you here, close, underneath me..._

"Will you have me..?"

It was as if though his words made the air around them shiver with anticipation and Dearka had to just calmly breath it in, not to loose it right before his commanders eyes. He had been gone for so long, spent so many sleepless nights just thinking about this man and his gorgeous body, his heat and eager moans.

"Like I could resist you..."

The peeling of the fair skinned one's clothes was like unwrapping the most beautiful present on earth, and it had always been. Since that first time when Dearka's unaccustomed fingers had almost trembled with longing to touch that skin underneath, even if he had taken it slow just to save the mental image in his mind of how lovely that very moment had been. And now, those images and thousand more that he had put in his memory bank came back to him in waves of emotions with every piece of clothing that fell to the floor.

Seeing Yzak as commander had not been much of a new experience to him, since Yzak was just that kind of person, that could pull something like that off. Seeing him like that was even more hot than it had been when he had only been an annoyed, temperamental teenager after all. But since they had started doing this, every night they could spare... boy, did he like this Yzak even more. The naked one that curled his toes in pleasure, the moaning one that grabbed at Dearka's hair and made it stand in every possible direction, the smiling one with blushing cheeks and teasing nibbles as he attacked all sensitive spots on Dearka's body.

The sheets were already wrinkled, even before it begun, Yzak sprawled with red cheeks and goosebumps in front of him, nothing but a piece of the blanket covering his naked skin.

"You're beautiful..." Dearka could not stop himself form half moaning, his kisses soft and gentle against the pale skin of the other one's torso, enjoying every moan that left the younger one's lips. "So gorgeous..."

"Shadup..." Yzak moaned and arched his back, closer, so warm against his body. Dearka's fingers where slowly traveling down the curve of the fair haired man's hip and ass, fingers digging into that lusciously pale skin, nails scraping their way until he finally grabbed a hold of the hard cock which had been twitching against him.

"Fuck..." he cursed as he saw the expression of bliss in Yzak's face, hearing all pleasure that had been building up in the other, let out in such a gorgeous moan he could have come right there. "Fuck... so fucking... great"

"And you think... this is good?" he could hear Yzak half laugh, half moan underneath him and Dearka himself blushed. He had always found it almost as arousing just seeing that pleasure he had caused on his lover, as being inside him. He was aware of the fact that the other one knew it too, and that if he showed it, he'd get to eat the cake for a long time afterwards... "Dearka..." Yzak then said and reached for his hand, pushing it hard against his own cock again since Dearka had stopped gripping at it in his embarrassed state. "...so cute"

"Not cute Yzak..." Dearka mumbled back and bit his lip before kissing down that pale neck, almost like wanting to hide his face. But the embarrassment was forgotten in a flash as soon as Yzak let out one of his gorgeous moans, sending pleasuring chills down his back. "Want more or what?"

Yzak looked up at him, as if he couldn't believe those words. There was a kind of mocking smile on those gorgeous lips, but Dearka didn't care at all. He knew his lover could say the most evil things at times like these, but why would he care when all they both wanted was to be closer than ever before. So instead of waiting for the other one to let one of his comments out into the open, Dearka moved quickly and turned the one underneath him to his stomach by flipping him around by the legs. Yzak had not been prepared and yelped helplessly before finding his nose buried in the soft pillow, moans getting caught up in the white fabric.

"I take that as a yes..." Dearka declared, his fingers already slick with pre-cum, searching their way down Yzak's back and finding that gorgeously sensitive spot, feeling Yzak shiver underneath him as he gently pushed the fingers inside, knowing that this one really didn't need any preparing. But then, what fun was there in just fucking and leaving?

"You bastard!" the other one moaned, trying to look back at him over his shoulder but Dearka's hands had predicted that and he pushed Yzak's head down into the pillow with his free one, the other hand pushing deeper into the shivering body. "Ahh! So mean!"

"I know..." he chuckled back and planted sweet kisses down the other's spine, fingers pushing deeper, the other hand gently pulling through the gorgeous locks of pale hair. "That's kind of the point..." more than that he didn't have time to say because Yzak groaned in both longing and pleasure as he pushed his ass hard up against Dearka's tanned fingers and hip, grinding so hard it almost hurt them both. Maybe he shouldn't have dragged it out for this long..? They hadn't had sex in a long while after all... Yzak must be just as desperate as Dearka was, even though he wasn't admitting even thinking about it.

"Deakka I'm... I'm warning you...!"

"Yes yes commander..."

His fingers were slick as they curled around his own dick and the pleasure was so intense he almost came, again, like always when wanting Yzak as much as now. He took a fucking deep breath, his free hand digging down into the other's scalp before he pushed his cock deep into him with just one thrust. There was no need to be gentle, no need to take it slow. They both wanted it like this, rough and sweaty. Just like this.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Yzak almost screamed, his eyes closing and fingers digging hard into the madras underneath him. Dearka had to close his eyes too, quickly, not to give into the large amount of pressure the threatened to make him cum faster than ever before. With a strong arm, he pulled the pale one closer, so that they were almost sitting up and he shivered at the way Yzak moaned as his cock slid deeper into him.

"So fucking gorgeous..." he mumbled and kissed fiercely at the soft bend of Yzak's neck which was now damp with salt, slimmed fingers sneaking up around Dearka's neck as if wanting him even closer if possible.

"M-more...!" came that demanding, yet trembling voice and even though it was hardly possible to get closer than they already where, Dearka pushed against his lover, hard, wanting to do just as he was told, for this man only, and forever. His cock was pounding in union with every thrust and it was almost as if he could feel the other's heartbeats through the sweaty body in his arms.

_Oh God I love you... _he thought and moaned, a bit more high pitched than he had wanted but he didn't fucking care. _Yzak... fuck... Never stop fucking want this because I swear to God... I'd die without you...!_

"Get your head out of your dreaming Dearka...!" Yzak cursed and hit him hard on the head which made Dearka almost cum, just because. "Am I... gonna cum by myself this time too?"

He was joking, but there was pleading in every movement and breath. Dearka could see his cock when he peeked over the pale one's shoulder and damn, was it the most gorgeous sight in the entire universe. It was so hard he just wanted to touch, but he wouldn't. He didn't even have time to because as soon as he pushed his hip up again he felt those fingers gripping hard at his hair, heard moans like no other escaping from those lush lips.

"Yes..! I'm..."

There where flashes of white bliss, burning through his body, blinding him as he felt nails digging through his skin and that burning muscle tighten around his pulsing cock. He didn't even know if he was moaning himself or not as he drowned in the pleasure filled sounds around him, not caring if they were his own or the other's. They were fucking hot sounds regardless and he was coming deep inside his lover, that was all that mattered to him. AND seeing the white splatter on the covers in front of them as he opened his eyes, Yzak's cock still twitching as if wanting to let even more of the salty stuff out... but it was pointless to even try getting either one of them hard again. That wouldn't happen in a while at least.

He breathed out deeply before inhaling the tangy smell of sex and Yzak; his shampoo and the special detergent he always insisted on using when washing his uniform, the smell of his skin and the sperm still dripping slowly from his cock, the sweet smell of his breath mixed with the cup of coffee he must have had just to stay awake, waiting for him...

He didn't even notice when they started falling asleep. He just held his lover tight, until his eyes where closed and they both drifted off soundly. He must have slept very good that night too, because he didn't notice when Yzak left his side. Just woke up to an empty bed with a cold pillow, to the sound of the high pitched alarm drumming against his head.

"Great..."

* * *

><p>sooooo ;) what did you think?<p>

Be sure to comment and tell me what you thinks should happen from now on, yeah? :D should I keep writing or just make this a short story? It's up to you guys!

See you when I see you!

/Codes


End file.
